1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wireless communication device applied to a wireless communication system or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of wireless communication technology, various wireless communication devices with an antenna have been proposed. In the wireless communication devices, generally, a predetermined region in which a high-frequency circuit is arranged on one surface of a circuit board is covered by a metal shield cover, and a pattern antenna or the like is provided in another area of the one surface of the circuit board.
As such a wireless communication device, a wireless device 900 has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-258789. FIGS. 7A to 7C are views illustrating the wireless device 900 in an example of the related art. FIG. 7A is a perspective view illustrating the wireless device 900, FIG. 7B is a plan view illustrating one metal plate, and FIG. 7C is a perspective view illustrating a state in which a processed metal plate is mounted on a board 901.
In the wireless device 900, a wireless main body (not shown) is mounted on one surface of the board 901, and a shield case 903 that covers the wireless body and a sheet metal antenna 902 are arranged with a distance therebetween on one surface of the board 901, as illustrated in FIG. 7A. Further, the shield case 903 and the sheet metal antenna 902 are formed by processing one metal plate illustrated in FIG. 7B. That is, a connection body 905 in which the sheet metal antenna 902 and the shield case 903 are connected through connection portions 904 is formed from one metal plate and folded, and a portion of the sheet metal antenna 902 and a portion of the shield case 903 are mounted on the board 901 together in the form of this connection body 905, as illustrated in FIG. 7C. Also, the connection portions 904 are then cut and a state as illustrated in FIG. 7A is obtained.
Further, the sheet metal antenna 902 of the wireless device 900 is a so-called inverted F-antenna, and a ground conductor plate 912 forming a short-circuit portion is connected to the shield case 903 through a pattern (not shown) formed on the surface of the board 901.
However, in the wireless device 900 of the example of the related art, since the ground conductor plate (short-circuit portion) 912 of the inverted F-antenna (sheet metal antenna 902) is connected to a ground of the board 901 through the pattern arranged on the board 901 and connected to the shield case 903, there are problems in that the ground is not stable and antenna performance deteriorates.
These and other drawbacks exist.